A Haunted Past
by Banbi-V
Summary: On a routine errand, the Enterprise finds a life form on a deserted planet and soon, all hell breaks loose when a figure from Jim's past is back, and he intends to destroy everything that gets in his way of claiming Jim. Slash and a character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am re-doing this story. I posted it before I saw Into Darkness and now that I have seen it (4 times) the story is set. It takes place after the reboot but before 'Into Darkness.' Some sections are the same as before, other parts are new. Enjoy!

* * *

Jim dragged his feet into the captain's quarters and let out a long, loud exasperated sigh as the door hissed shut behind him. He walked straight to the bed and face planted, groaning into his pillow.

"I am guessing the appropriate inquiry would be "That bad, huh?" Spock asked from the work desk across the room. Jim's muffled moan was his response. "I shall accept that as a yes," he continued, rising to his feet. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Jim's neck, gently massaging the tense muscles surrounding his neck bone.

"Dun 'inch me," Jim said into his pillow.

Spock closed his eyes and sighed. "Jim, that was one incident. One that will not repeated again."

Jim raised his head. "Uh-huh." He sat up; keeping his back to Spock as his hand moved lower to his shoulder blades. He pressed firmly, feeling the knots in Jim's back as he winced.

"Aaah, jeeze, I didn't even know was sore!" Jim bit his lip, arching his back as Spock pressed between his shoulder blade and spine.

Spock nodded silently, his focus on 'undoing the knot' as McCoy had explained to one day. Some of the phrases humans used were so perplexing. He pushed back up and let his fingers glide down Jim's neck and inside his uniform shirt, down to his ribs. Spock planted soft, delicate kisses along Jim's shoulder, up the curve of his neck to his ear, before lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

Jim's lip curled as he leaned back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied, still biting Jim's ear.

Jim chuckled and twisted around to face him. "I'll bet," he grinned before leaning in for a much desired kiss. The feeling of those warm Vulcan lips on his was indescribable everything. Every tension, every worry seemed to melt away in Spock's kiss and embrace as he moved to straddle Jim on their bed.

One hand cupped Jim's face while the other pulled up his gold shirt, his palm gliding across Jim's muscular chest. Though Spock would never admit it, it was a sight he enjoyed very much. Just as Jim sat up so Spock could tear the stupid thing off of him, the comm. beeped, its annoying tone ringing obnoxiously.

"Uuuugh!" Jim reached up and flipped the switch. "This's captain!" he said, making it sound like one word.

"Jim, you need to get down to the bridge right now," Uhura said worriedly.

"I was just there. What could've possibly happened in the last five minutes!?"

"15.3 minutes, captain," Spock muttered behind him. Jim waved him off.

"Well, the planet beneath us that we thought had no life signs…well, we're picking up a life form," she explained.

Jim sat up straight, eyes blazing. "What?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way up. See if you can make contact," he ordered, yanking his shirt back on.

"I already tried that. No response," Uhura said.

Jim ran a hand through his already mused hair, making it stand ramrod straight. "Keep trying. I'm on my way." He shut the comm. off. "Why is it whenever we start getting good, something bad happens?"

Spock shrugged slightly. "It could be a number of supernatural phenomena, Jim. The Law of Attraction, the phrase-"

Jim silenced him with a kiss. "I get it, smartass. Care to join me on the bridge?"

"Not particularly," Spock shook his head. "I would like to mediate now."

"Fiiiine," Jim moaned, getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a bit." He headed out and moments later arrived on the bridge.

As the doors opened, he asked aloud, "Okay, what's going on below?"

Uhura turned from her post. "We have a mark on the life form, but no response. The atmosphere is safe for us."

"Well, that's good," Jim replied quickly. "I want a team of guards at the transporter in 5 minutes. Bones, too. I'm going down."

"Yes sir."

As Jim rode the lift down, he commed their room. "Hey Spock, I'm going to the surface with Bones and a guard unit to check out this life form. Shouldn't be gone too long."

"Should I accompany you?" Spock asked.

Jim grinned. "Ooh, now you wanna do something? I see…naw, it shouldn't be too hard. I can handle myself."

The doors hissed open and he was met with a grumpy Leonard McCoy, as usual.

"Jim, do you think it's a good idea to go down there? We have no idea what this life form is, it could be dangerous!" he snapped, med kit in hand.

He shrugged. "Which is why I asked for a guard team. I'm sure it's nothing, Bones."

As they entered the transporter room, they found the team and Scotty waiting.

"Do your best, Scotty," Jim said, jumping up onto the pad.

"As always, Cap'n!" he beamed. "Beamin' ya down now!"

If Jim hadn't known any better, he would've guessed Scotty beamed them to the outskirts of San Francisco. There was nothing but dirt and trees.

"How far until we make contact with the life form?" Jim asked as the group started walking.

"Not far sir," one of the guards replied. "It should be right around this corner."

Sure enough as they rounded the turn, there was a small metal shack that looked like it was about to collapse.

"Jim, let me go first," Bones pulled him back. "If this person's hurt or-"

"I get it," Jim cut him off, drawing his phaser. "Set 'em to stun, boys."

With Bones leading the pack, they approached the small shack. As they surrounded the door, Bones gave them a countdown. "On the count of three-"

"Three!" Jim kicked the door off its hinges and ran in with the guards. Bones grumbled but followed them in to find it deserted, save for a makeshift bed with a ragged blanket. "Bed hasn't been slept in for a few days," Bones noted.

"Kirk to Enterprise, whatever life form you picked up, it's not here."

"Captain," it was Spock, "you and your team are approximately 1.5 meters away from the life form."

"Check outside!" Jim barked to the team.

Bones walked up beside him. "What the heck is going on here?"

Jim shook his head and headed for the door. "I have no idea."

"Captain, we found him!" one of the guards yelled.

Racing to the backside, they found the crew huddled around the figure lying face down on the ground. "He's alive, sir."

"Bones, check him," Jim kept his phaser pointed at the man as Bones flipped him over.

Jim nearly dropped his phaser. He'd remember that face anywhere, anytime. "Oh my God..." he muttered, lips barely moving.

"Well, he's alive," Bones said, looking over the man. "Approximately 6 feet tall, I'd say dark brown or black hair-"

"His name's John Harrison!" Jim snapped, shaking even as he said the name. He tried to hide it as memories came flooding back. He could still hear John's voice in his head, that deep rumbling bass voice, how easily he could sew words together to manipulate and get his way, how he moved his body, used his hands to force Jim-

"Jim?" Bones asked, suddenly standing in front of his friend/captain, who flinched away. "What is it? How the hell do you know some guy on a planet in the middle of uncharted space?"

He watched as Jim walked away, shouting over his shoulder. "Once you evaluate you, I want him in the brig, max security."

"Jim, what the hell-"

"Just do it!" he yelled, eyes burning as he yanked out his communicator. "Scotty, get us up there. We're done here!"

* * *

As soon as they materialized, Jim was out of the transporter room and down the hall, running for his room. He set the captain's lock and his knees buckled. Jim gasped, heart pounding in his ears, vision blurring and going white. His throat felt tight or for a moment, he thought he was going to pass out. He'd welcome it, given the circumstances. Fainting was always an escape...from him.

"Shit..." Jim groaned, curling up into a ball on the floor as a weak, high ptiched sob broke through his lips. This couldn't be happening...it just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

ch2 haunted past

Bones leaned back in his chair, looking over the file of 'John Harrison.'

He had an excellent record, perfect grades, scores were off the charts, Science major, particularly chemical lab testings and some medical training, side work in weapon manufacturing. And yet, expelled from Starfleet Academy for reasons unknown. 3 months before graduation.

He was the same year as him and Jim, but Bones never met the guy. He knew about him, being top of thier class and all that, but...they never had a class together, no after hours interactions.

Bones set the tablet down. He and Jim had become room mates 3 months before thier graduation, or what was supposed to be until Vulcan got attacked. What had Harrison done to get himself expelled? Did Jim know or possibly have something to do with it? And what the hell was with him freaking out when he saw who Harrison was? Bones sat deep in thought when a low voice jolted him out of it.

"You seem troubled, doctor."

Bones scanned the room. It was only him and Harrison, who had his eyes open but remained flat on his back.

"What?" Bones asked before he could stop himself. He watched as Harrison rose, his spine curving elegantly, each vertebrae stacking on top of the other.

"Something is troubling you," Harrison repeated, his expression blank, but his eyes glowed like orbs. "You're worried about a friend, perhaps?"

*"Jesus...I did not expect a voice like that to come out of someone like him," Bones thought to himself. "And how the hell did he know about-

"Naw, just going over your files. Seems we were at the academy together. I'm Leonard McCoy," he replied, scooting his chair over.

Harrison nodded. "Yes, seems your medical training paid off. You're the Chief Medical Officer on this starship, aren't you? Congratulations."

He nodded in return. "Thanks. If you're feeling up to it, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Go on," Harrison replied.

* * *

Spock returned to their shared quarters after hearing Jim and the landing party were on board. He frowned (as much as a Vulcan could) when his password was rejected. He entered his override code and that was rejected as well. Now he was concerned. He tried the captain's "super duper secret code only I know and if you're nice I'll tell you cause you're my pointy eared boyfriend" password and that worked.

His tension eased up as he stepped only for it to come back ten fold.

There was humidity in the room. Jim had used water for a shower.

Something was wrong.

"T'hy'la…," Spock slowly entered their bathroom and found Jim sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest. "Jim?"

His captain didn't move, but his eyes flickered up towards him.

"Jim!" Spock moved, instantly on his knees beside him. "What-"

"I'm sorry," Jim muttered, putting on a fake smile. "Was just thinking. I'm fine."

"Fine is not an acceptable answer," Spock reminded him. "Something or someone is troubling you. The man we found on the planet below."

Jim nodded and got to his feet, wrapping a towel around himself. "Y-yeah...old friend from the academy. Just surprised he's out here...mission must have gone wrong from him and he was left behind for whatever reason."

Spock knew he was still lying, at least half of it was a lie. "I see," he stated quietly, following Jim into the main room and watched as he dressed.

Jim wrung his hands, cracking his knuckles. He was hyper aware of Spock's eyes burning into him. "Would you mind turning around?"

He could see Spock's confused expression and cleared his throat, which promted the Vulcan to turn around. "Thanks."

Once he was dressed, he sat on the bed. "Okay."

"T'hy'la, I do mean to be so blunt, but you are lying to me about your knowledge of our survivor," Spock said, standing before him.

"Figured I couldn't hide it from you," Jim muttered, rolling his eyes. "Look, Spock..This is something I don't wanna talk about right now. Can you leave it for now?"

Spock shook his head. "I read over John Harrison's file. He and you shared a room at Starfleet during your acaedmy years, until the last 3 months, then you were reassigned to share a room with Leonard McCo due to the fact Harrison was expelled."

"That's the jist of it," Jim agreed.

"What was the cause of his being expelled?"

"Like, I said, I don't wanna talk about it," Jim whispered. He couldn't tell Spock about that. God, if he knew...

"Were the reasons academical or personal? Did he hurt you or-"

"God, no!" Jim snapped a little too quickly. "He was just really competitive, had a short temper; kinda like me," he grinned unconvincingly. "We had some nasty fights, unsettled scores, but no...nothing personal. He got a little carried away in the science labs or something. Experiements that Starfleet considered 'too unethical' or whatever. I never asked and I couldn't ask him because, well, he was gone so...yeah."

Spock narrowed his eyes. Jim was telling the truth to an extent, but there was something he was leaving out and he knew that little detail had the biggest impact. Due to past confrontations, Spock deemed it wise not to press the subject.

"I see," he said simply.

"Yeah, nothing for you to be worried about!" Jim got to his feet and kissed him. It was a surprise and unexpected for Spock, but he responded nonetheless. As they embraced, Jim's personal comm went off.

"Jim, it's me!" Bones hissed. "John's awake...he'd like to see you."


End file.
